the mermaid and the vampire
by megangirlheart13
Summary: when bella swam moves to town she has no idea that life will never be the same. warning bella is a little ooc
1. Chapter 1

The mermaid and the vampire

I was sitting on my bed listening to my favorite song from the states when my dad came in. "Hey dad," I greeted pausing the song. "Hey, remember when I said I might get promoted?" he asked me. "Yeah why?" I asked.

"I got the promotion," he told me. "Dad that's great," I said hugging him. "But it's in the states," he told me. "What?" I asked confused. "The job is in forks Washington," he told me.

"But that's the rainiest place in the states, you know I hate rain," I whined. "I'm sorry honey but we have to go," he told me. "Why can't I stay with Cleo?" I asked him.

"Because there bills are tight enough I wouldn't want to burden them," he told me. "Please I'll get a job and pay for stuff myself," I replied.

"No we are moving tomorrow and that's final!" he said sternly. "You'll have to drag me kicking and screaming," I said crossing my arms. He sighed, "Don't think I won't," he grumbled and left.

I really do want to go to forks I've always wanted to go to the states but there is too much rain. Now rain wouldn't be a problem for a normal person but I'm not a normal person. I'm a mermaid.

Mermaids get powers as well, they can't sleep at all, and they grow tails when they get wet.

I got out my cell-phone and dialed Cleo's number. "Hello?" answered Cleo. "Hey meet me in the moon pool stat and bring Emma and rikki too," I told her.

"Why is it an emergency?" she asked. "You could say that," I answered. "Ok we'll be there in ten minutes," Cleo said. "Thanks," I said and hung up.

I crept out my window. I ran full speed to the beach; the speed mermaid run full speed would look like a blur to humans.

When I got the beach I looked over my shoulder and dived into the water.

I sighed as my tail formed, the thing I loved about being a mermaid that was how ever bad things are when you go swimming things seem a little bit better.

With that I sped off towards mako at full speed. I got there in five minutes flat. Cleo, Emma, and rikki were all there sitting on the ledge. "So?" they asked expectantly. "Guys I have to tell you something," I said sadly. "What's wrong?" Cleo asked me.

"I'm moving tomorrow," I said starting to cry. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" rikki asked sternly. "My stupid dad waited till the last minute to tell me," I said trying to stop crying. "Why couldn't you just stay with me?" Cleo asked me. "My father said he didn't want to burden your dad," I told her.

"Where are you moving to?" Emma asked. "Forks Washington," I told them. "As in the states?" they asked surprised. I nodded. "But that's the wettest place in the U.S.," Cleo said worried. "I know," I sighed.

"Just don't tell anyone, we won't be there to save your butt," rikki told me. "Don't worry I'm not that stupid," I told her. She rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Alright don't forget to swim round every now and then," Cleo told me. "Don't worry I will," I replied. "Any way let's take a swim to get our mind off it," rikki said. We nodded. We dived underwater and headed to the reef where we played with dolphins and looked at fish for an hour.

Then after saying our goodbyes I swam back to the mainland where I cried all night, this was one of the times I wish I could sleep. The next morning my dad came in before I could fake sleep.

"Hey you're up early," he smiled. "Just thinking," I told him. "About what?" he asked me. "Cleo, Rikki, and Emma," I told him. "I'm sorry sweet heart," he told me. I just sighed. "Go get ready we leave in an hour," he told me.

I nodded and he left the room. I got up and took a bath enjoying my mermaidness. Then I picked out a blue long sleeve shirt and some jeans.

Next I straightened my hair and did my makeup. Then I grabbed my phone and went downstairs. My dad was waiting for me downstairs. "You ready?" he asked me. "As ready as I'll ever be," I sighed. "It'll be ok bells," he told me. "I hope you're right," I told him. Then we got in the car. The ride was quite and short.

Once at the airport we passed through security fine. After that we bought coffee and waited for our plain to board. After ten minutes our plain started to board. The plane ride was painfully boring. Finally we landed and got our carryon luggage.

"Hey dad, why are we traveling so light?" I asked him. "Because this new job pays really well so I have the money to just buy new things," he answered. I nodded. My dad called a cab and brought me to our new house. It was huge it could probably hold ten more people. There was even a pool in the back yard. There was another house next door to ours that was slightly bigger.

My room had a canopy bed with a glass night stand, and a big desk at one end of the room. The kitchen was awesome; well the entire house was awesome.

My dad was in the living room. "Wow I love it," I told him. "Thanks," he smiled. "So do we have enough money to be millionaires?" I asked. "Yep," he answered. "Then can I get a new imac?" I asked him. "Sure I'll pick it up after work," he told me.

I smiled and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**The mermaid and the vampire**

**Chapter 2**

I smiled and nodded. Life was good; I spent most of my day exploring. I even found this pretty little lake in the woods. The water was clear and really clean. There were a couple rocks hiding the lake to I could use it whenever I felt like it, with that I sighed and dove in.

I smiled as my tail formed. I swam around the lake for a couple of hours then started to get back. I got up and waited for my tail to dry. When it did I slipped through the rocks, I got out fine or so I thought. A couple minutes later I felt a trickle down my leg. I ignored it thinking that if something were trickling down I would grow a tail.

I finally looked at it there was a huge slice in my leg. So I limped back to the house. The car was gone so I had to limp to the hospital. When I got there the office lady made me sign papers. After I signed the papers a nurse called me in. I followed her.

She let me into a small doctors office then left. I limped over to the chair. Suddenly a smoking hot man came in he had really blond hair, gold eyes and a gentle smile.

"Hello I'm Doctor Cullen, it says here you cut yourself on a rock," he said. "Yes that's true," I told him. "Does it hurt?" he asked me. "Actually no I didn't even notice it until I felt the blood going down my leg," I told him.

"Well I'll get something to clean it off," he told me. I nodded hesitantly. He went over to the other side of the room, I thanked god that he came back with rubbing alcohol not water. He gently rubbed it on my leg. I whimpered at the sensation.

"Are you ok?" he asked me. "Yeah just stings," I replied. "Oh, sorry," he told me. When he finished with the rubbing alcohol he rapped gauze around my leg. "There it should be better in a few days," he told me. "Thanks by the way I am Bella Hartley," I said holding out my hand. "Pleased to meet you," he said taking my hand. I felt electricity flow through me and out of nowhere the light erupted in sparks and went out. "What was that?" I asked shocked. "I think it was a power surge," Dr. Cullen told me.

On my way home I pondered why my electric current powers got out of control. I walked through the door. I could hear dad's car pull up. A second later he opened the door with a huge box in his hands. "Hey bells got it in the biggest screen size they had," he told me.

"Thanks," I smiled. He nodded. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV and watched icarly. Suddenly my vision went blurry,

I was in the forest next to Doctor Cullen we were both sparkling like a million diamonds; we were running faster than mermaid speed we stopped and he gently brought his lips to mine.

Finally my vision returned to me, icarly was over and sponge bob was just starting. I shook my head something was seriously wrong with me. I admitted it I was falling for Dr. Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

That night I was swimming on the surface humming. I swam over to the edge of the lake and rested my head on a rock. I wonder if he'll like me back or if I'm just a love struck teenager.

Suddenly I saw just the person I was thinking about. He came out from the tree's faster than any human could he was chasing a deer, I watched as he caught it and snapped its neck I tried to stay quiet. I saw him lean down and clamp his teeth onto the deer and start sucking.

I gasped, his head shot up he saw me. I blushed awkwardly, uh… hi," I said awkwardly like a kid that got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. He gulped and bolted back into the forest faster than mermaid speed.

I sighed, confused and waded back into the water. Why was he drinking that deer's blood was he a vampire? No vampires only drink human blood. Well I guess it might be possible, but then if he is a vampire why is he a doctor? Wow first mermaids now vampires, what's next werewolves, I chuckled at that.

I swam around happily thinking of only Dr. Cullen I made an area turn to crystal so it was like a heart. I held that heart up to my chest and started humming. Then out of nowhere I heard, "No Carlisle you can't she's only seventeen!" I heard Doctor Cullen yell I could hear no one else there. Does this mean he's falling for me too?

Carlisle's point of view

Oh my gosh she saw me, I hope she doesn't tell or this will be the end of me. Why does everything have to happen to me first my wife goes nomad and leaves me, then someone see's me hunting.

I banged my head on the tree leaving a dent. Will she hate me? I really hope she doesn't I don't know why but I feel almost drawn to her. I can't describe the feeling of when she shook my hand almost like electricity.

Was it really electricity was that why the lights surged. Oh my gosh, I think I'm falling for her. "No Carlisle you can't she's only seventeen!" I scolded myself out loud. I couldn't date her she was only seventeen (Yes Carlisle knows how old Bella is) I couldn't do that.

Oh I'm so confused; I don't know what to do. I walked back home quietly and tried to think.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's point of view

I crept through my window. I couldn't get him out of my mind. Was there really such thing as vampires? I guess there could be I mean mermaid exist why not vampires? I watched some TV to get my mind of it.

I was barely aware of what was happening on the screen my thoughts were clouded by his dazzling face. I checked my watch it was 11. Should I go over there? I think I should. I grabbed the phone book and looked for Dr. Cullen it turns out his name is Carlisle and he lives one house down.

I sighed shutting the phone book. I went upstairs and put on a yellow tank top and a pair of jeans. With that I slipped on my sandals and walked out the door. I headed over to the huge house next to ours. I knocked on the door.

Carlisle opened the door. "Dr. Cullen," I greeted curtly. "Please call me Carlisle," he told me. "Ok, Carlisle then," I replied. "So how can I help you?" he asked me. "I think you know," I replied."I don't know what you are talking about," he replied nervously. "I think you do," I replied firmly.

"Fine come in," he told me. I followed him into the living room it was huge; I sat down on the couch. "So what did you see?" he asked. "Pretty much everything," I told him. "Do you know what I am?" he asked me. "Well it's not exactly rocket science," I smirked. "Say it out loud," he told me.

"Vampire," I replied. "Are you afraid?" he asked. "no if you were attracted to my blood I'd be dead right now," I told him. "Well I would never drink human blood I am what we would call a vegetarian which means I only drink animal blood," he told me.

"Interesting what about the sun do you really burn?" I asked. "No we don't burn we just sparkle," he chuckled. "And I think sleeping in coffins is out too," I laughed. "Yep we don't sleep at all," he told me. "What else can vampires do?" I asked him. "well we have incredible speed, strength, smell, and eye site we cannot sleep some have gifts and we are immortal," he told me.

"Wow," I exclaimed. "So I have noticed your smell is different than that of a humans may I ask what you are?" he asked me. "Uh… no," I replied. "Come on it's only fair," he told me.

"Fine I'm a mermaid," I told him. "Come again?" he said awe struck. "Mermaid, you know fabled mythical creatures sitting on rocks brushing there long beautiful hair blah, blah, blah," I told him."What are mermaids like?" he asked me.

"Well we only grow tails when we touch water, we like you have super speed and eyesight and can't sleep, we also are immortal and we have powers," I told him.

"What are your powers?" he asked me. "Well my powers are to turn water into jelly or crystal, wind control, and fire," I told him. He looked shocked. "Wow," he exclaimed."I know," I chuckled.

at that moment five extremely "why do I hear a human heartbeat- oh sorry I didn't know you had company," the emo looking one said. "It's ok she knows, this is Bella Hartley she is a mermaid," Carlisle told them. "What but she doesn't have a tail?" the big one asked confused.

"Yes give the boy a gold star, I only get my tail when I'm wet," I told him. "Any Bella this is Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper," he told me. Suddenly Alice ran up to me. "Oh my god, we are going to be best friends we can get manicures, and do makeovers, and go shopping," she said excitedly. "Yay!" I exclaimed. We spent the rest of the afternoon talking. When suddenly Carlisle came up to me," Bella can I see you in my office?" he asked me. "sure," I replied. We walked to his office. Inside there were lots of paintings. "Bella I was wondering if you wanted to go hiking with me on Saturday," he told me. "Sure can't wait," I smiled. "Ok I'll pick you up at noon on Saturday," he told me. I smiled. Did he just ask me out?


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up climbed back through my window Saturday morning totally siked about my date. I got in the bath and washed my hair and brushed it till it was free of tangles. Then I picked out a tank top and a mini skirt.

I heard a knock on the door. I bolted mermaid speed to the door. I smiled and opened it. It was Carlisle, "Hello are you ready to go?" he asked me. I nodded and we headed out…

We arrived in a meadow filled with flowers. We sat down. Just then the sun came out and Carlisle shone like a million diamonds. "Bella," I looked at him. "Bella I've fallen for you I'm captivated by your beauty and grace," he told me. "Really… I feel the same way," I beamed. He leaned in. I met him half way. His lips were soft and gentle I wrapped my arms around his neck while he ran his hands threw my hair.

I pulled away to breath. I hugged him happily and for once in my life I felt in love.

We ran home hand in hand and all the Cullens were excited for us. Emmet even asked me if he could call me mom.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night Carlisle was walking me home, "Carlisle?" I asked. "Yes?" he answered. "Meet me at the lake at eleven," I told him as we came up to my house. "Ok see you then," he said smiling. I blew him a kiss then went inside. Dad was on the couch watching football. "Hey Bells," he greeted. "Hey dad," I replied. "Dinners on the table," he told me, "Ok," I replied.

I sat down and ate the chicken dad made for me. I checked my watch it was 10:30. I heard my dad turn off the TV and go upstairs. I walked up to my bedroom and after I was sure dad was asleep I crept through the window and ran towards the lake I got there in two minutes flat. I dived in with a splash. My tail shone bronze in the moonlight.

I swam over to the side of the lake and perched myself on a rock where only half my tail was underwater. I checked my watch five more minutes. I heard the tree's rustle and Carlisle stepped out of them his hair windswept.

"Hey babe," I greeted. That's when he noticed my tail. He stepped forward. "May I?" he asked me. "Sure go ahead," I told him. He ran his hand over my tail. "Amazing," he murmured. "I know right," I chuckled.

"How long have you been a mermaid?" he asked me. "Since I was nine, there was this cave and I was in its pool when the full moon rose above it, and now when I see the full moon I get moonstruck," I told him. "Although we never understood the connection between the moon pool and the full moon," I mused. "So there are more of you?" HE asked.

"Yeah three others… but I want to know more about you," I told him. "Well I was turned when I was twenty-three in the sixteen hundreds when hunting vampires (ha ha irony). At first I hated what I had become and tried to kill myself by drowning, jumping off cliffs, and starvation. Then one day when I was hiding away in a cave I came across a heard of deer and I couldn't control my thirst and fed from one then I realized I could feed on animals instead of humans, after that I spent some time in volturra then went to medical school in the 1800's then I found Edward dyeing of the Spanish flu so I changed him. After that I changed each one of my coven members although we call each other family and despite having changed all of them I've never tasted human blood," he told me.

"Wow," I mused. ""Yeah I've had an interesting life," he laughed. "That's ok," I said capturing him in a kiss. After a couple minutes we finally broke the kiss.

"Want to go for a swim?" I asked him. "Sure I could go for a swim," he said jumping in with a splash. I laughed and slipped in after him. I started to swim forward when I felt a playful tug on my tail. I turned around to see a smiling Carlisle, I chased after him. Things went like this for a couple hours until the sun began to rise. So I kissed him goodbye and headed back to my house and crept back through my window. I should probably ask Carlisle to the prom.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day it was time to tell my dad about me and Carlisle. Carlisle came over and I made a pie. Then I heard my dad's car pull up then the door opened. "Hey dad I invited Carlisle in you don't mind," I told him. "No I don't mind," he told me. "Any way I made you a pie," I told him. "Ok what did you do?" he asked. "Nothing," I assured him.

"Any way Carlisle I heard rumors you were dating a younger woman," he mused. "Yes that's true," Carlisle said nervously. "Do I know her?" he asked. "Very well," he told my dad. "You're not trying to tell me what I think you are, are you?" he asked sternly. "Yeah Dad me and Carlisle are together," I told him.

"Well as long as you're careful," he sighed. I blushed, "Dad I'm still a virgin," I said awkwardly. "Just saying," dad mused."Dad," I whined. "Whatever you can date," he sighed. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a day before prom and Alice, and Rosalie were helping me find the right prom dress. "Hey, how about this one?" Alice asked me showing me a dress that was a super short crimson red dress with slits up the right side. "No way to showy," I told her. "How about this one," Rosalie asked showing me a long gold dress. "Not feeling it," I told her. "Oooh, I know," They said at the same time showing me a blue prom dress it went down to the floor, and it had ruffles on the bottom. "I love it," I told them…

My eyes fluttered open the day of the prom. I was really excited. I got out of bed and took a shower, washing my hair with the best shampoo I had. Then I put on some sweats since prom wasn't till tonight and waited for Alice. Alice was supposed to come do my hair and makeup around noon. I checked my alarm clock it was ten. I went downstairs and had cereal there was a note from dad saying he was working late on the table. I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it.

There were a very excited Alice, and Rosalie standing there. "What are you doing here I told you noon," I sighed. "I know but we were just so excited," Rose told me. I just sighed. We headed upstairs to my bathroom where Alice and Rose set to work on me. First she did my eye makeup then my blush and lipstick. She turned me around to face the mirror so I could see myself. She did the Smokey eye shadow effect with black mascara and eyeliner, and for the blush she used mild pink it made me look like I was slightly blushing, and blood red lipstick.

Then Rosalie started on my hair. After she was done she showed me in the mirror it was tightly curled and I had a hibiscus behind my left ear. I looked at them questioningly. "If you put a hibiscus on the left side it means your heart belongs to someone," She told me. "Wow that'll be romantic," I smiled. After that I slipped on my dress. I looked like a million bucks. It was six o'clock. I hear a knock on the door, I knew it was Carlisle.

I opened the door he was wearing a gray suit. He was holding a white rose. "Hello love pleasure to see you," he smiled pinning the rose on my dress and kissing my hand. "Please the pleasure's all mine," I smiled. With that he walked me to the car. He even opened the door for me. I thanked him and got in.

We got there quickly thanks to his quick driving. I got out like they did in the movie I put one foot out then got out. People were muttering about my appearance, and when Carlisle stepped out the started gossiping even more. I chuckled to myself as we walked over to the refreshments table. We both grabbed a cup of punch but I saw him slip some blood into it. "You look very lovely tonight my dear," he paused, "I see you're wearing the flower on the left side," he smiled.

"Yeah when you wear a hibiscus on the left side it means your heart belongs to the one you love," I smiled shyly at him. "Well I'm happy it's in good hands," he smiled adoringly. Suddenly a slow dancing song came on. "May I have this dance my lady?" HE asked me holding out his hand. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," I smiled taking his hand as we walked up to the dance floor.

We started to dance. I pressed closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder and let the music carry me.

**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes**

**And the flash back starts I'm standing there**

**On the balcony in summer air**

**I see the lights see the part, the ball gowns**

**See you make your way through the crowd to say hello **

**Little did I know**

**That you were Romeo and you were throwin' pebbles**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**But I crying on the stair case**

**Begging you please don't go**

**And I said**

**Romeo takes me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all you'll have to is**

**Run you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes escape this town for a little while**

****_**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**_

_**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**_

_**But you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go**_

_ **And I said**_**  
****Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes****  
**_**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel**_

_**This love is difficult, but it's real**_

_**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**_

_**It's a love story baby just say yes**_

_**Oh oh**_**  
**_**I got tired of waiting**_

_**Wondering if you were ever coming around**_

_**My faith in you is fading**_

_**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**_**  
****Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come**

_**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think**_

_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**_**  
**_**and said, marry me Juliet**_

_**You'll never have to be alone**_

_**I love you and that's all I really know**_

_**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**_

_**It's a love story baby just say yes**_**  
****Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

And with that the song ended I gave him a long passionate kiss then we broke apart. We spent the rest of the prom chatting with my friends and with each other. At the end of the night I walked to the car but I felt Carlisle Pull me back. "We aren't done I have something to show you," He told me a smile playing at his lips.

I sighed and followed him. He led me to a gazebo that was decorated heart shaped lights. "Wow," I smiled. "There's more sit down," he told me. I did as I was told. He sat down next to me and took my hand in his. Then I saw it. A line of light went streaming into the sky. It exploded into a pretty red firework. Then the next five went off. Then more soon I could tell it was ending soon.

Finally it was over and I started to get up but Carlisle grabbed my hand. "It's not over yet," he told me. I sat back down. Sure enough six beams shot up into the sky. I was excited but I saw them go higher than the others. I watched as they exploded. When they exploded they spelled out 'Bella will you Marry me'. I looked at Carlisle, he was holding a ring.

"Yes!" I exclaimed hugging him. He smiled and slid the ring onto my finger. I leaned in and kissed him with all I had…

Next thing I know we are both naked in a motel room with Carlisle on top of me (You do the math). I sighed and rolled off him. "Would you like some breakfast?" He asked me. "Yes please," I smiled kissing him."What would you like?" he asked me. "Eggs please," I told him."Coming right up Mrs. Cullens," he smiled cheekily. "Oh I could get used to that," I said naughtily kissing him again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey peeps just so you know I'm using some twilight scenes**

So it was a month after the prom and Alice and I were siting in the living room waiting for Carlisle. "Flush," I proclaimed placing. "Aw you beat me," Alice said pouting. "Well I'm just awesome like that!" I exclaimed laughing. She stuck her tongue out at me. "Vamps are better than mermaids," she retorted. "Oh really can vamps do this?" I laughed setting the cards on fire. "Ok I get it, put it out now!" she exclaimed. With a swish I put out the fire.

Suddenly she went all rigid; I knew she was having a vision. When she finally snapped out of it she had the biggest smile I had ever seen. "There's a thunder storm in a little while," she told me smiling. "Uh… ok," I said confused. "Bella that means we get to play baseball," she told me.

"Why do we need thunder?" I asked her. "You'll see," she told me. That moment I heard Carlisle pull up. "Hey Babe," I said as he walked in the door. "Hello what is my lovely lady up to?" "We were talking and Alice said there will be a thunder storm soon," I told him.

"Oh nice lets go," he smiled. "OK," I replied happily. And so we grabbed our bats and headed off I drove with Carlisle.

We drove half the way then ran the other half. When we got there we got there

Alice had left her position and was running, or dancing, toward us. She hurtled to a fluid stop at our feet.

"It's time," she announced.

As soon as she spoke, a deep rumble of thunder shook the forest beyond us, and then crashed westward toward town.

"Eerie, isn't it?" Emmett said with easy familiarity, winking at me.

"Let's go." Alice reached for Emmett's hand and they darted toward the oversized field; she ran like a gazelle He was nearly as graceful and just as fast — yet Emmett could never be compared to a gazelle.

"Are you ready for some ball?" Carlisle asked his eyes eager, bright.

I tried to sound appropriately enthusiastic. "Go team!" he laughed running his through my hair.

They all started playing but I decided to sit out since I didn't know how to play.

Alice stood straight, deceptively motionless. Her style seemed to be stealth rather than an intimidating  
windup. She held the ball in both hands at her waist, and then, like the strike of a cobra, her right hand  
flicked out and the ball smacked into Jasper's hand. This time the bat somehow made it around in time to smash into the ball.

The crack of impact  
was shattering, thunderous; it echoed off the mountains I immediately understood the necessity of the thunderstorm.

The ball shot like a meteor above the field, flying deep into the surrounding forest.

"Home run," I murmured.

I learned the other reason they waited for a thunderstorm to play when Jasper, trying to avoid  
Edward's infallible fielding, hit a ground ball toward Carlisle. Carlisle ran into the ball, and then raced Jasper to first base. When they collided, the sound was like the crash of two massive falling boulders. I jumped up in concern, but they were somehow unscathed.

Emmett's team was up by one — Rosalie managed to flit around the bases after tagging up on one of  
Emmett's long flies — when Edward caught the third out. He sprinted to my side, sparkling with  
excitement.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"One thing's for sure, I'll never be able to sit through dull old Major League Baseball again."

"And it sounds like you did so much of that before," he laughed.

"I am a little disappointed," I teased.

"Why?" he asked, puzzled.

"Well, it would be nice if I could find just one thing you didn't do better than everyone else on the planet."

He played intelligently, keeping the ball low, out of the reach of Rosalie's always-ready hand in the  
outfield, gaining two bases like lightning before Emmett could get the ball back in play. Carlisle knocked one so far out of the field with a boom that hurt my ears that he and Edward both made it in. Alice slapped them dainty high fives.

Carlisle was up to bat, Edward catching, when Alice suddenly gasped. My eyes were on Carlisle as usual. And I saw Edwards head shoot up to look at her

Their eyes met and something flowed between them in an instant. "Alice?" Carlisle's voice was tense.

I didn't see — I couldn't tell," she whispered.

All the others were gathered by this time.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked with the calm voice of authority.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," she  
murmured.

Jasper leaned over her, his posture protective. "What changed?" he asked.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said, contrite, as if she felt responsible for  
whatever had frightened her.

Seven pairs of quick eyes flashed to my face and away.

"How soon?" Carlisle said, turning toward Edward.

"Less than five minutes… their running they want to play," she told him.

"Well we'll see where it goes from here let's continue playing," He told everyone. "Yeah because Bella could totally kick their ass," he exclaimed. And for that Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow Rosie I was just playing," he whined. She smacked him again, "What was that for?" Emmet asked. "Don't call me Rosie," she told me.

They emerged one by one from the forest edge, ranging a dozen meters apart. The first male into the  
clearing fell back immediately, allowing the other male to take the front, orienting himself around the tall, dark-haired man in a manner that clearly displayed who led the pack. The third was a woman; from this distance, all I could see of her was that her hair was a startling shade of red.

They closed ranks before they continued cautiously toward Edward's family, exhibiting the natural  
respect of a troop of predators as it encounters a larger, unfamiliar group of its own kind.

As they approached, I could see how different they were from the Cullens. Their walk was catlike, a gait that seemed constantly on the edge of shifting into a crouch. They dressed in the ordinary gear of  
backpackers: jeans and casual button-down shirts in heavy, weatherproof fabrics. The clothes were  
frayed, though, with wear, and they were barefoot. Both men had cropped hair, but the woman's brilliant orange hair was filled with leaves and debris from the woods.

Their sharp eyes carefully took in the more polished, urbane stance of Carlisle, who, flanked by Emmett and Jasper, stepped guardedly forward to meet them. Without any seeming communication between them, they each straightened into a more casual, erect bearing.

The man in front was easily the most beautiful, his skin olive-toned beneath the typical pallor, his hair a  
glossy black. He was of a medium build, hard-muscled, of course, but nothing next to Emmett's brawn.

He smiled an easy smile, exposing a flash of gleaming white teeth.

The woman was wilder, her eyes shifting restlessly between the men facing her, and the loose grouping around me, her chaotic hair quivering in the slight breeze. Her posture was distinctly feline. The second male hovered unobtrusively behind them, slighter than the leader, his light brown hair and regular features both nondescript. His eyes, though completely still, somehow seemed the most vigilant.

Their eyes were different, too. Not the gold or black I had come to expect, but a deep burgundy color  
that was disturbing and sinister.

The dark-haired man, still smiling, stepped toward Carlisle.

"We thought we heard a game," he said in a relaxed voice with the slightest of French accents. "I'm  
Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He gestured to the vampires beside him.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." He  
pointed us out in groups, deliberately not calling attention to individuals. I felt a shock when he said my  
name.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked sociably.

Carlisle matched Laurent's friendly tone. "Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be  
interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like you."

The tense atmosphere had slowly subsided into a casual conversation; I guessed that Jasper was using his peculiar gift to control the situation.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent casually inquired.

Carlisle ignored the assumption behind the inquiry. "The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast  
Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

Laurent rocked back on his heels slightly.

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" There was honest curiosity in his voice.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle invited. "It's a  
rather long story."

James and Victoria exchanged a surprised look at the mention of the word "home," but Laurent  
controlled his expression better.

"That sounds very interesting, and welcome." His smile was genial. "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while." His eyes moved  
appreciatively over Carlisle's refined appearance.

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area.

We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," Carlisle explained.

"Of course." Laurent nodded. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of

Seattle, anyway," he laughed. A shiver ran up my spine.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us — Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep," he casually added.

Three things seemed to happen simultaneously while Carlisle was speaking. My hair ruffled with the light breeze, the second male, James, suddenly whipped his head around, scrutinizing  
me, his nostrils flaring.

A swift rigidity fell on all of them as James lurched one step forward into a crouch. Edward bared his  
teeth, crouching in defense, a feral snarl ripping from his throat.

It was nothing like the playful sounds I'd heard from him this morning; it was the single most menacing  
thing I had ever heard, and chills ran from the crown of my head to the back of my heels.

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed in open surprise. Neither James nor Edward relaxed their aggressive poses. James feinted slightly to the side, and Edward shifted in response.

"She's with us." Carlisle's firm rebuff was directed toward James. Laurent seemed to catch my scent less  
powerfully than James, but awareness now dawned on his face.

"You brought a snack?" he asked, his expression incredulous as he took an involuntary step forward.

"I said she's with us," Carlisle corrected in a hard voice.

"But she's human," Laurent protested. The words were not at all aggressive, merely astounded.

"Yes." Emmett was very much in evidence at Carlisle's side, his eyes on James. James slowly  
straightened out of his crouch, but his eyes never left me, his nostrils still wide. Edward stayed tensed like a lion in front of me.

When Laurent spoke, his tone was soothing — trying to defuse the sudden hostility. "It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed." Carlisle's voice was still cool.

(I'm going to skip to the ballet studio) He was in front of me in a flash. I didn't see if he used his hand or his foot, it was too fast. A crushing  
blow struck my chest — I felt myself flying backward, and then heard the crunch as my head bashed into the mirrors. The glass buckled, some of the pieces shattering and splintering on the floor beside me.

I was too stunned to feel the pain. I couldn't breathe yet

I growled at him. He just laughed.

I ignored him, scrambling on my hands and knees, crawling toward the other door.

He was over me at once, his foot stepping down hard on my leg. I heard the sickening snap before I felt it. But then I did feel it, and I couldn't hold back my scream of agony. I twisted up to reach for my leg, and he was standing over me, smiling.

"You're going to get it leech," I sneered. And then something smashed into my face, throwing me back  
into the broken mirrors.

Over the pain of my leg, I felt the sharp rip across my scalp where the glass cut into it. And then the  
warm wetness began to spread through my hair with alarming speed. I could feel it soaking the shoulder of my shirt, hear it dripping on the wood below. The smell of it twisted my stomach.

Through the nausea and dizziness I saw something that gave me a sudden, final shred of hope. His eyes, merely intent before, now burned with an uncontrollable need. The blood — spreading crimson across my white shirt, pooling rapidly on the floor — was driving him mad with thirst. No matter his original intentions, he couldn't draw this out much longer.

Let it be quick now, was all I could hope as the flow of blood from my head sucked my consciousness  
away with it. My eyes were closing.

As I drifted, I dreamed. Where I floated, under the dark water, I heard the happiest sound my mind could conjure up — as beautiful, as uplifting, as it was ghastly. It was another snarl; a deeper, wilder roar that rang with fury.

I was brought back, almost to the surface, by a sharp pain slashing my upraised hand, but I couldn't find my way back far enough to open my eyes.

And then I knew I was dead. I raised my other hand and used my fire power I know I had used it on him when I heard a scream of agony.

Because, through the heavy water, I heard the sound of an angel calling my name, calling me to the only heaven I wanted.

"Oh no, Bella, no!" the angel's voice cried in horror.

Behind that longed-for sound was another noise an awful tumult that my mind shied away from. A  
vicious bass growling, a shocking snapping sound, and a high keening, suddenly breaking off… "Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" he begged.

The angel shouldn't weep, it was wrong. I tried to find him, to tell him everything was fine, but the water was so deep, it was pressing on me, and I couldn't breathe.

There was a point of pressure against my head. It hurt. Then, as that pain broke through the darkness to me, other pains came, stronger pains. I cried out, gasping, breaking through the dark pool.

But the sharp pains were fading. There was a new pain, a scalding pain in my hand that was  
overshadowing everything else.

Someone was burning me.

"It hurts," I whimpered.

"I know, Bella, I know" — and then, away from me, anguished — "can't you do anything?"

"My bag, please… Hold your breath, Alice, it will help," Carlisle promised.

"Alice?" I groaned.

"She's here; she knew where to find you."

"My hand hurts," I tried to tell him.

"I know, Bella. Carlisle will give you something, it will stop."

"My hand is burning!" I screamed, finally breaking through the last of the darkness, my eyes fluttering  
open. I couldn't see his face; something dark and warm was clouding my eyes. Why couldn't they see the fire and put it out?

His voice was frightened. "Bella?"

"The fire! Someone stop the fire!" I screamed as it burned me.

"Carlisle! Her hand!"

"He bit her." Carlisle's voice was no longer calm, it was appalled.

I heard Edward catch his breath in horror. I smiled to myself slightly over the pain. "Edward suck out the venom," I heard Carlisle say. I finally found my voice, "n-no," I replied through the pain. I heard someone sigh.

I screamed in agony. (I'm just going to skip to the end of her change) I whimpered in pain, the pain started to leave my hands and feet but it increased in my chest. I moaned trying not to scream.

"Is it almost over?" I heard Emmet ask. "Yeah it should be over soon," I heard my angel say. I sighed in relief but screamed as the burning increased in my chest.

The pain had now left my arms and legs but intensified in my chest. My heart sped up it was going too fast. I slammed my fist against the bed. I heard a snap. I moaned crying out as the burning increased even more in my chest. My heart was beating like a helicopter.

Soon my whole body was free of pain except my chest which felt like exploding. My heart started to slow down. Thud… thud…thud… thud. Then silence the pain left me.

I opened my eyes it was like a veil was lifted. Carlisle was by my side. "Hello love," I smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

hey peeps miss me? any way without further ado here is the new chapter

Bella's POV

everything was beautiful it was a viel was lifted i could see everything clearly. "hello love," i heard a voice from beside me. i turned and there was Carlisle; boy i thought he was hot before the change.

"hey babe," i smiled."how are you?" i smiled. he staired at me in shock. "what?" i asked. "aren't you thirsty?" he asked. "well yeah kinda but it isn't bad... why?" i askd. "Bella most normal newborns are pretty much screaming with thirst," he told me. i laughed, "well i'm not normal at all, and i'm not a normal vampire either i'm a merpire."

he smiled, "anyway let's just go hunting so you don't attack anyone." i sighed, "fine." he walked over to the window. i followed him unsertionly,he just jumped out, he landed with a low thud. i followed next landing on the balls of my feet with a low thud. "wow that was grceful even for a vampire," he smiled. i just laughed. we walked into the looked nervously at me. i didn't know why but i took a breath. i smelled a weird sent almost like wroughting fish.

"ew who farted?" i asked. he looked shocked. "what?" i had to ask once again. "bella what you smell are humans," he told me,"any other vampire would be running after them." "why? they smell like fish," i told him. he shook his head, "Bella you are one strange vampire." i smiled proudly.

after that we went deeper into the woods when suddenly Carlisle stopped and sniffed the air. "smell the air," he told me. i did i smelt a semi-sweet smell. "what is it?" i asked. "deer," he told me. i let my sences guide me and i started running towards the smell. their stood a huge buck. i pounced and snapped his neck easily. i sank my teeth into his neck and drank heartily.

suddenly the blood escaped my lips and went down my chin. i threw the drained deer aside and fell with a thump. "a little help here!" i screamed. carlisle came running. "stupid blood," i grumbled. he laughed and took off is shirt ad started drying me. once i was dry we started back to the house.


	11. Chapter 11

i walked in Carlisle at my side. They stared at me almost expectant. "What?" i asked. they all ran to me and gave me hugs. "Oh my god Bella you had so much control!" Alice squealed, "Now we can go to the mall!" i groaned.

"Come on Alice I want to hug Bella Bear!" he shouted excitedly. "Wow nice nick name," Jasper said sarcastically. "Hey it was either that or Bella made," he winked at me. I laughed.

"So Bella how you like being undead?" Rosalie asked.

"It's cool although I wish it wasn't james that changed me."

"I'm sorry we all knew you wanted Carlisle to change you," Rosalie said hugging me.

"Thanks Rosalie," I smiled.

"Call me Rose every one in the family does," she laughed.

"Ok then Rose," I smiled.

"So are you still a Mermaid?" Emmett piped in. i laughed.

"Yeah, I am," I smiled.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed. I laughed.

"So what's up with the purple eyes?" he asked.

"What i thought Vampires eyes, in their first year," i said confused.

"Oh my gosh are you saying Alice hasn't begged you to looking the mirror yet?" Emmet asked amused.

"No she hasn't." and with that Emmett ran up to the bathroom vampire speed and came back to seconds later with a full-sized mirror and set it in front of me.

the girl I saw was not me, she was too pretty. She stared back at me with bright purple eyes. My Hair had grown a couple of inches and had purple streaks in it, I had grown a couple of inches taller also. My dress was torn, in the stomach where the deer kicked it, and i had high heels on.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

"I know right, You're hot," Emmett laughed.

"What'd you say?" Carlisle growled.

"Nothing daddy," He pouted.

I laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: The volturi**

It had been a week since my vampire transformation,They had faked my death and made it look like a car we were at the lake where I first found out their secret.

"You can't catch me!" Emmett said splashing me.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but yeah I can!" I laughed dunking then swimming over to him at top speed and grabbed his ankle and flipped him over.

I laughed and surfaced.

Carlisle was chuckling.

I smiled and pointed at him,

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Because your next Hun'," I laughed grabbing his ankle underwater

and flipping him in a full 360 spin.

He landed with a thump.

"Not cool mom," Emmett laughed.

"Oh shut it!" I laughed,"Hun' are you ok?"

"Fine," He smiled.

"Good," I smiled swimming over and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Ew!" Alice laughed.

"Hey I don't go 'ew' with you when you practically make out with Jasper," I pointed at her.

She looked like she would be blushing if she could.

I laughed. She stuck her tongue out at me. I returned the gesture.

"Your just mad you don't get any," Alice snorted.

"Stop Making comment's about me and Carlisle!" I said annoyed,"And by the way yes i do get any!"

"To much nfromation," She said covering her ears.

"Well then shut up," I told her with a smirk.

"Make me!" She told me.

"Ok I will!" I laughed, Freezeing her lips together.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Hardy har har," She said sarcastically ripping off the ice.

"Hun' she's being mean," I said poutilly and pointing at Alice.

"I'm sorry hun," He said picking me up.

I wrapped my tail around his waist.

Everyone looked away embarressed.

I laughed.

"Come on guys let's go back home," I told them. They groaned but got out.

I Swam to the shore then army crawled out of the water and steamed off my tail.

"Let's go," I smiled turning to carlisle suductively, "I'll race you."

"Ok," He smiled.

So we took off...

We arrived in about five minutes,

and He won.

I told my new family I was going to go skype my best friends they smiled and nodded.

So I was now upstairs on my computer.

I Connected the video chat.

"Hey, I smiled.

"Hey you look different... Oh my gosh you're a vampire!" Cleo Shrieked.

"Yeah long story."

"Well make it quick," She told me.

"Well A human drinking vampire attacked me then bit me," I said showing them my wrist.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she sighed.

"Oh it's fine I love it," I told her.

"You like drinking blood?" She asked shocked. I laughed.

"Girl I don't drink human blood, But yes animal blood tastes like honey," I smiled licking my lips.

"Oh," was all she said.

"So How are you?" I asked.

"Good Lewis proposed," She told me showing me her ring.

"Cool look at mine," I told her. I showed her my 70% diamond ring.

Her jaw dropped, "Oh my gosh!"

"I know right their so rich!" I squealed.

"They sound awesome," She smiled.

"Oh they are," I smiled.

"Maybe I could come visit you," She smiled.

"Of Course you should," I smiled, "Will you be here by noon?"

I checked my watch: 5 A.M.

"Sure I'll go tell Rikki and Emma," She told me.

"Ok see ya at noon," I told her.

"Ok later," The screan closed as she clicked off.

"Hey!" I smiled.

"How could you tell your friend about us?" Edward growls at me.

"Dude, chill she is a mermaid, along with Emma, and Rikki!" I snapped.

"Still are you trying to provoke the volturi!" He snapped back.

"I Don't care about the vult- what ever!" I growled.

"Dude, the vulturi are the most powerful coven of the vampire world," He growled clasping my shoulder.

Suddenly I heard thoughts in my mind.

Edward- _this girl doesn't know nothing_

Then what I saw in my mind was horrible, it was Edward was being slamed across the room by a platnum blond man with red eyes in a black robe with a golden V on it.

"they sound like comunists," I spat.

He just hissed and walked away.

"Dude, You aren't a cat!" I screamed after him.

I Growled and ran to Carlisle's study.

He was reading a medical book.

"Hun' What are the Vulturi?" I asked.

"They are the rulers of our world," He told me.

"Well the way Edward was talking about them they sounded like comunist," I sighed.

"No they aern't quite comunists, they are just strict," He told me.

"Well they need to get their heads out of their asses," I huffed.

"Why, you don't even know them?" He asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I told him.

"I promise I'll believe you," He told me.

_My poor mate- _he thought to himself.

"Ok well, Me and Edward were aurguing and I put my hand on his shoulder and I could read his mind... and i didn't like what I saw," I told him a venom tear rolling down my cheek.

"What did you see?" He asked.

_I hope it wasn't to bad-_ he thought.

"I Saw a vampire guy with really light blonde hair throwing Edward across the room," I told him.

"Come here," He told me.

I sighed and followed him.

We walked over to the picture.

"Does it look like this man?" He asked me.

He pointed to the platnum blonde man.

"Yeah," I sniffed.

"That is Caius, He's a hot head," He told me.

_I hate him- _he thought angrly.

"It's ok honey," I told him rubbing his back.

"You heard me?" He asked supprised.

I nodded.

I sighed I wished I couldn't.

Then suddenly... silence.

"Oh my god!" I cried.

"What?" He asked.

"I thought about how I wished I couldn't read minds and I couldn't hear them anymore," I told him.

"Weird... maybe you have multiple powers," He said fasinated.

"I wonder I only got the power once I touched Edward," I told him.

"Well maybe you're a spongue," He told me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well It means you can have other poeple's powers," He told me.

"Wow! Cool!" I laughed.

"I'm glad you're happy," He laughed hugging me.

"Wait how come I hugged Emmett and my strength stayed the same?" I asked.

"Bella honey you are a newborn you are stronger than him for now but i think since you have his strength yours won't wane," He told me.

"Awesome!" I squealed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: The visit

So me and the family, spent the rest of the morning "having fun" with their mates. Including me and Carlisle. It is now eleven-thirty, and I'm setting up for my friends so far I managed to stock the fridge.

I Hummed to myself as I made some food for them, Grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. At that moment a shirtless Carlisle came down. I would never get used to how Hot he was.  
"Hey babe what are you making?" He asked.  
"Some grilled cheese sandwiches, and tomato soup for my friends," I told him stirring the tomato soup.  
"Hmm... want some help?" He asked seductively kissing my neck.  
"Babe, not now," I told him shaking him off.  
He pouted.  
I smirked, "You know for a doctor I would think you had more control," I laughed.  
"Not when it came to you sweet heart," He told me.  
"aw, thanks," I said giving him a peck on the lips. Then all the sudden I smelled a unfremilure smell.  
"ahem!" Someone coughed.  
We pulled away, There stood Cleo, Rikki, and Emma.  
"Guys!" I yelled running vampire speed to them and hugging them.

They laughed, "So this is your Vamp boyfriend," Emma asked.  
"Yep," I said popping the p.  
"Wow I need to get me one of those," Rikki muttered drooling,  
"You know we can hear you right?" I laughed.  
"Well what do you expect there's a hot shirtless vampire right in front of us!" Rikki said in a duh tone.  
"Oh right, Babe, go put on a shirt!" I told him.  
"Oh right," He said walking back into our bedroom.  
"Dang girl!" Emma laughed.  
"I know he's something alright," I smiled.  
"Details!" Cleo whisper yelled.  
"About what?" I asked.  
"Have you done the deed?" Rikki asked.  
I nodded. "Mutiple times," I giggled.  
"Is he good?" Rikki asked bluntly.  
"As good as hula pie!" I said embarrassed.  
"Wow that good?" Cleo asked.  
"Uh huh," I nodded.

"Any way I made food for y'all," I told them going into the kitchen and getting the food. I gave them all a plate of food.  
"Wow thanks," they smiled.  
"Any time," I told them.  
"So Cleo told us he asked you to marry him is that true?" They asked.  
"Yeah look," I showed her them the ring.  
"Wow!" They all gasped.  
"You like it?" I asked. They just nodded.  
"And the way he proposed to me was so beautiful," I sighed dreamily.  
"Well details," Rikki shot at me.  
"Well It was prom and We were watching fire works and then the final fire work spelled out 'bella will you marry me' then he pulled out a ring," I smiled.  
They all squealed.  
"thats so romantic," Emma smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma, Rikki, and Cleo have been staying here for a week and they absolutely love the family. I somehow got Alice's power but better, the future is set in stone.

So we're sitting on the couch...

"Would you rather swim in a tank of great white sharks, or a pool of broken glass?" Cleo asked me.

"Uh, Swim with sharks, not that the glass would hurt; I'm a vampire," I laughed.  
"Lucky," Rikki muttered. I laughed.  
"Anyway, Rikki if you could choose would you be a vampire or a werewolf?" I asked.  
"Vampire," She stated.  
"Cleo?" I asked her.  
"Same," She sighed.  
"Would you rather swim in a ditch or swim in a public pool?" Emma asked Cleo.  
"Public pool," She told her.

"Yeah totally," Rikki laughed.  
Then suddenly the world went black as I entered a vision.

_we stood before the volturi at the lake._  
_"Amazing," Aro said holding Cleo's hand,"How is this possible?"_  
_"Like you have room to talk," Rikki smirked._  
_He chuckled,"My apologies."_

With that I returned to reality.  
"The volturi are coming!" I exclaimed,"Now."  
"What!" Emma shrieked.  
"What do they want?" Rikki asked.  
"I don't know," I sighed,"But we weren't fighting."  
"Guys!" Emma called.  
The family came zooming down.  
"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked in a rush.  
"The volturi, their coming," I told them.  
"What!" Emmett yelled.  
"Calm down!" Carlisle commanded them, "What id they want?"  
"Well in my vision he was talking to Cleo about mermaids," I told him," I didn't see fighting."  
"Ok when are they coming, and where?" He asked.  
"Now at the lake," I sighed.  
"OK then," He turned to our family. "Come on."

With That we zoomed off to the lake.

Standing there was Aro, Cauis, and Marcuss along withe their guards Demitri, Felix, Alec, and Jane.  
"Hello," Aro smiled,"We came across a strange scent so we wanted to check it out."  
"The scent was from us," Cleo told him.  
"But I don't recognize the scent it smells like vampire, and the sea," He said confused.  
"The sea scent was them, the vampire scent was us, and the mixture was me," I told them.  
"What are you then?" He asked.  
"Mermaids," Cleo told them," Well we're mermaids Bella here is a merepire."  
"Mermpire?" He said confused.  
"Mermaid that got turned into a vampire."  
"May I?" He asked holding his hand for Cleo.  
She nodded and put her hand in his.  
His eyes went blank for a minute, then he blinked.  
"Amazing," Aro said holding Cleo's hand,"How is this possible?"  
"Like you have room to talk," Rikki smirked.  
He chuckled, "My apologies."  
"Aro what do we do now?" Marcus asked Aro flatly.  
"Hmmm, what to do with you," He sighed and cocked his head like a questioning child.  
"You aleady know Aro," Cauis inplied clodly.

"Cauis hush," Aro told him, "No one wants your whining."  
I held in my laughter,  
so this was the big bad vampire rulers?  
Cauis growled and huffed.  
"Will one of you join the volturi?" Aro asked us.  
There was silence.  
then suddenly Cleo stepped forwards, "I will."  
"Great," He said giving a clap.  
"Cleo you don't have to do this," I told her.  
she shook her head, "No I want too."  
she looked at Aro, "I have one condition,"  
"And what is that?" He asked.  
"Let my boyfriend Lewis come with me," She told him.  
"I guess," He sighed.  
"Ok, then I accept," Cleo beamed.  
"Alright then welcome to the volturi.


End file.
